Pokemon: A New Journey
by MyBuddyKeith
Summary: My OC Amelia's prologue on how she started off in the pokewold and eventually meets Neve in StrifeRose's Pokestory.


The air was dense with humidity.

The silent draft on the leaves ruffled them ever so slightly, brushing them against the window.

Amelia woke calmly, sunshine creeping through the curtains. She was 14 years old, and she knew it was her last day here. Amelia had gone on her pokémon journey once before, at the age of ten like other children in her school had done. However, as she got from town to town, trying to catch pokémon and use them for battle (of course, giving them love as well as battling) just became a concept to her that wasn't so great anymore.

Instead, she'd decided not to carry on going any further. She had travelled back home to Cherrygrove City where she felt safe.

Though this time, Amelia had a better idea of what she wanted to do.

When she had journeyed out into the world of pokémon for the first time, Professor Elm had given to her a Cyndaquil. Her Cyndaquil was a boy, and he always enjoyed lining up Apricorns in colour order, then in size. His logic had surprised Amelia and so she named him Akira. Having lived in Cherrygrove, when she started off with Akira she had always given him a Apricorn or two when he'd done well in battles.

Of course, when they'd first been on their travels she'd trained him most days, having weekends off for Apricorn growing and blending, which they both enjoyed.

Through their journeys, Amelia had come across a pokémon egg. Akira had sniffed it thoroughly, bits of sand dune causing him to sneeze. Amelia had made the decision to hatch the egg, causing them to walk many miles, becoming their incentive to explore the region.

Just stepping out of a pokecentre, she could feel a slight kicking sensation in her bag. Had she crushed it? Thankfully no, it was only hatching. In the leftover shards of the pokégg in her hand, laid a tiny Trapinch. She slowly reached for her Pokédex to expand her basic knowledge on this Pokémon.

The Pokédex had told her this Trapinch was a girl.

She had named her Benji. Akira loved carrying Apricorns to her, and the friendship grew between the two pokémon. It was something Amelia loved to see the most.

Throughout many battles Akira and Benji battled in, Amelia could see that they weren't enjoying themselves as they used to.

They'd wanted to evolve, and so Amelia let them do so. They wanted to battle for evolving, not for who gets the money at the end or who deserves a badge and a ribbon. Benji had grown into the form of Vibrava, and eventually into a Flygon. She'd felt her most comfortable being a Flygon, and loved being able to fly them about from town to city to shoreline, only being careful of Akira's flames.

They eventually grew away from battling and training hard in which time, her young Cyndaquil had evolved into a Quilava, and then becoming a Typhlosion. At this point, Amelia wasn't sure if Akira could evolve any further from Quilava, so this alone was a complete shock to her, but nonetheless, an amazing sight for her to see.

_Her baby Akira, growing up._

She'd returned home at the innocent age of 13, and had made up her mind on the fact that Pokémon battling and winning gym badges wasn't for her, or her Akira and Benji.

It had been a whole year since she was home though, and she knew that she'd way overstayed her welcome. Her parents thought of her as childish, running home because she'd made the wrong choice.

Even now, she was still unsure. She wanted to help Pokémon, by all means but, how? She'd seen so many injured wild Pokémon that she'd wanted to help, but was afraid of the repercussions, the responsibility.

This time however, she wasn't going to be a Pokémon trainer. She was going to be... well she's still not sure, so let's not put pressure on her by having to give us a title for what she is.

She rose from her bed gently, Akira attempting to nuzzle into her knees as he awoke; only leaving more singe marks on the sheet, where he'd burnt them many times before. She didn't mind though, as she knew it was accidental, and out of affection.

She'd come back from the bathroom and gave Akira a good morning kiss on the bridge of his nose, in between his eyes.

Benji couldn't sleep on the bed however; she was much too heavy, to her disappointment. The first time she saw her bed, she had jumped on it and well, crushed it. She was saddened by the fact that she'd broken something already. Of course, she was made to collect strong wood and to help rebuild Amelia's bed. And to bring extras, so that Amelia could make one for Benji as well. However this was surprise for Benji, so she wasn't able to come into her room for the whole day.

She'd spent all day in the garden at the kitchen window, catching the scents of Amelia's mothers cooking.

_Such fond memories of them both._

A part of Amelia wanted to stay, but the rest of her and her Pokémon wanted to leave.

And so they did.

She'd packed her bags; clothes, underpants, Pokédex, phone, food, Apricorns & case, hair brushes, etc.

There was less than she thought she needed actually; almost half of it was for her Pokémon.

Going down the stairs with an odd creak, her mother greeted her one last time.

"Amelia, I'm sorry that I've acted so cold. I'll always be here for you and you can come back whenever you want. I'll ring you more often, okay? You want a meal before you go? It's nearly ready."

"Mum, I know, honestly. I appreciate you saying this to me, I promise, but I really need to go. We all do."

She had a warm smile on her face, and she stroked Amelia's long fringe from her jaw line to behind her ears. "_I'll miss you."_ Her eyes were beginning to water, and she hugged her daughter, both of similar height, Amelia slightly taller out of the two of them.

People of her town always said that she had such a likeness to her mother, though her appearance.

"_I didn't get these hazel eyes from nowhere, you know." _She'd often joke. Her father had blue eyes, but she never saw them often. He was often travelling on business, securing deals on where department stores would be built, and other such things.

She'd made it to the hallway, where the horizontal mirror framed the wall. She set her bags down, and turned to look at her reflection. _Can I really do this? Is this the right thing, for Akira and Benji? And myself? What if I end up  
>leaving and something really bad happens... but what if it doesn't? I can't keep casting doubts forever.<em>

She picked up her bags once more, shouted goodbye whilst letting her Pokémon through the door, and closed it gently.

_Goodbye._


End file.
